


Remember Me For Centuries

by Darth_Cannizard



Series: Down With The Fallen [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars episode 8: the last jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19578475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: What happens after the First Order is defeated? After Hux and Ren died? A cozy afterlife? Or something else entirely?





	Remember Me For Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Our Home II and you will not understand everything I mention here if you don't read the other one. 
> 
> Kylo's POV.

Death.

.

.

.

Impenetrable darkness. Then - a beacon of light - like a door opening and Hux’s voice, full of warmth, joy and laughter:

“Ren, where have you been? What took you so long? We’re waiting for you.”

.

.

.

And then, one day, people start to leave. Sometimes one at a time, or two, than in groups. His and Hux’s daughter leaves as last. THEY say: _you_ are next.

.

.

.

Centuries come and go. They change genders, even species, they recognize each other or are complete strangers.

They are children, parents, friends, lovers.

Enemies, allies, soldiers, politicians, teachers, scientists, physicians, war criminals, victims, prisoners of war, slaves, peacemakers, philosophers, saints, prophets, famous warriors, peasants, queens or kings.

They die as children, die of old age, are killed in battle, die of hunger and thirst, are executed, commit suicide, die to protect and save others. Die in peace and happiness after a long and fulfilling life on some remote planet as unknown ordinary people.

They search for wisdom, destroy civilisations, found new religions, make history.

Good or evil. Grey. Possibilities. Chances taken. Chances lost.

.

.

.

His daughter of long before is his mother of now and he is a Skywalker and Jedi again, no conflict in him this time, but peace, ballance and light.

He remembers _him_ , as soon as he first lays eyes on him. Hux. But this time they start destined to be the ultimate enemies, opposite sides within the Force, because Hux is a sith now - powerful, dangerous, beautiful, enticing.

But the one force binding them one to another, the one more powerful than everything else, wins over. They ascend the galaxy’s throne together and reign. Bringing peace and prosperity to the whole galaxy. Light and dark finally united in an absolute balance.

Legendary lovers, legendary emperors.

.

.

.

THEY say: you don’t have to go back this time. You passed the test, you are unblemished again. You can ascend to a higher level and _he_ is forgiven too and has repaid, _he_ is allowed to go with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line in the song "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> You can visit me on Tumblr if you want to: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
